


Lovely Carrot

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo, Drunk Sex, Drunken Consent, Genji's drunk, Hanzo has a crush on Genji, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry Jeff, I'm sorry Overwatch community, M/M, Slutty Genji, Top Genji, Virgin Hanzo, Who doesn't want to fuck that carrot?, Young Genji, Young Hanzo, but be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shimadacest. The tags pretty much give everything away. If sober people having sex with drunk people makes you uncomfortable, I'd recommend giving this story a skip.





	Lovely Carrot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

If Genji's stumbling, uncoordinated footsteps didn't give it away immediately, then his glazed eyes and the scent of alcohol on his breath did. He was drunk, and incredibly so, much to Hanzo's disdain. Being the older, more responsible brother, it was up to him to ensure that Genji got in bed safely.

"Brother..." Genji whined, leaning against him. He absolutely reeked of both sweat and fancy perfume. Hanzo kept his eyes ahead, not bothering to give his drunken brother the attention. Plus, Genji was barely wearing any clothes. Tight yoga pants and a crop top that left little to the imagination, paired with Genji's bright green hair made him look like a common whore. His makeup, which had been smeared slightly due to whatever Genji had been doing, only added to the image.

Hanzo ignored the part of him that enjoyed the view.

By the time Hanzo had managed to escort the younger Shimada to his room, he was frustrated beyond belief, and Genji was drunkenly slurring out the words to some American pop song. Hanzo shut the door behind the two of them. Genji groaned and dramatically flopped onto the bed face first. Hanzo couldn't help but sneak a look. Genji had certainly been blessed with good looks and an amazing body for sure, and Hanzo felt dirty for even acknowledging it.

Genji rolled over and sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed with a goofy grin on his face. Hanzo began to approach Genji to instruct him on laying down when Genji gave him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Hanzo..." He whined. "Cuddle with me..." Genji begged. Hanzo tried to look away, but it was too late. He couldn't deny his brother something like that, especially when he asked with that face. He'd always had a weakness for Genji's beautiful eyes, which were only highlighted more by the eye shadow.

He lied down and forced himself to relax as Genji wrapped his arms around him, still grinning. Hanzo averted his gaze, not wanting it to get awkward.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty, brother?" Genji slurred out, beginning to clumsily pet Hanzo's face with one of his hands. Hanzo felt his face burn, and he chose not to answer. He had nearly forgotten that usually when Genji got drunk, he got very flirtatious and horny as well. He would try and seduce nearly anyone, leading to some very awkward situations.

Like how even his shitty, drunken flirting was slowly but surely turning Hanzo on. He felt shame fill him immediately, though he couldn't help but let out a soft, needy whimper when Genji began to grind against him just right. Genji seemed to take that as permission to continue.

Hanzo knew that he should stop him, and that a person under the influence couldn't consent... But it was hard to think about that when Genji had rolled him onto his back and straddled him. Hanzo bucked his hips weakly, slowly giving in. It's not like his little brother would remember anyways, and it certainly wouldn't be the first time Genji's hooked up with someone while drunk. Genji certainly wouldn't remember it.

Hanzo just allowed Genji to strip him to his underwear with minimal protest, feeling a weak sense of pride when Genji cooed out pretty compliments that he definitely used on everyone he had sex with. When Genji undressed himself, Hanzo shut his eyes tightly. He opened them again when Genji shoved their mouths together in a drunken kiss, immediately pushing his tongue into Hanzo's opened mouth.

He tasted like expensive alcohol and it was absolutely disgusting. Hanzo couldn't get enough. He'd take it to the grave that he hadn't gotten his first real kiss until he was in his twenties. He'd take it even further that his first kiss was from his intoxicated brother. When Genji began to grind his hips into Hanzo's, the older Shimada almost couldn't take it. He let out soft whimpers as he clung to Genji, closing his eyes.

He shuddered and whimpered as Genji wrapped his hand around his cock, still mumbling soft, nearly incoherent praises. Hanzo soaked in the attention, bucking his hips slightly but otherwise just allowing Genji to pleasure him. He gasped as Genji began to bite and suck at his neck, beginning to pump his hand. Hanzo let out a soft moan that was embarrassingly feminine, and he could feel Genji's grin against his bare neck.

He let out a soft sound of outrage when Genji released him and pulled back. Genji shifted before reaching over, beginning to look through his bedside dresser clumsily. Before he could question him, Genji moved, settling in between Hanzo's open legs, now with a small bottle in his hand. Lube.

Hanzo's breath hitched as he realized that yes, he really was about to lose his virginity to his slut of a baby brother, who wasn't going to remember it at all. Hanzo felt his underwear being eased off, and he watched as Genji coated his fingers in the clear substance. Hanzo felt uncomfortably exposed, but Genji wasn't acting as if he looked weird or gross, so it had to have been fine.

He gasped and tensed when Genji slid a slick finger into his tight hole. Genji blinked, as if he hadn't expected that reaction, and fixed his hungry gaze on Hanzo's face with a slightly puzzled smile. His drunk mind was probably used to other people that had sex often, not inexperienced virgins who had never done anything further than hand holding before that night.

"You gotta relax..." He slurred out, using his free hand to stroke the inside of his brother's thigh. Hanzo nodded, breathing heavily as he forced himself to relax. Genji pushed his finger deeper, adding another when he didn't feel any resistance. Hanzo whimpered and let out another moan as his fingers rubbed up against something inside of him that felt amazing. He bucked his hips instinctively, and he caught a smug look on Genji's face. Of course someone as sexually skilled as Genji could make him feel good quickly.

The pleasure intensified when he added another finger, causing Hanzo to cry out softly, his arousal spiking even higher than before as Genji began to work on stretching him out. It felt amazing, and Hanzo loved it.

Seemingly satisfied, Genji pulled his fingers out, instead shifting so that he could remove his own underwear. Hanzo's eyes widened as he realized that his brother had a huge cock, definitely bigger than his own. Genji crawled on top of him, smirking hungrily as he nuzzled into his neck.

Hanzo let out a cry as Genji slid into him, feeling overwhelming pleasure. He clawed at Genji's back as he struggled to control his breathing. Genji's hands tangled in his long, dark hair and pulled. Hanzo cried out again as Genji began to thrust, in and out. It felt amazing, almost enough to make him forget the guilt that he should've been feeling.

Genji yanked Hanzo's head over by his hair, which only intensified the pleasure. His teeth sunk into his neck slightly, and he began to suck, obviously wanting to mark him. If he were thinking more clearly, Hanzo would've known to stop him, but with the euphoria overwhelming him, he was too distracted. He felt pressure building up, and Genji reached down and began to pleasure Hanzo's dick. The older brother moaned out, digging his nails into Genji's back and scratching almost hard enough to draw blood as he came, dirtying himself and Genji in the process. A few moments after, Genji came as well, inside of him.

The feeling was both disgusting and amazing, and Hanzo loved it. When Genji pulled away, he began to lick Hanzo's release off of his fingers, sucking on them lewdly. Hanzo lied there for a few moments, eyes closed. He was shaking from his intense orgasm, struggling to catch his breath.

As Hanzo came down from his high minutes later, shame and fatigue settled in. He slipped away to get dressed, and he felt his brother's cum leaking out of him. He shuddered, and stood still for a moment to enjoy the feeling.

Then, he forced himself to get dressed. He turned and saw that Genji had collapsed on the bed and fallen asleep naked, a blissful expression on his beautiful face. Hanzo hung his head and hurried back to his room, self-loathing already forcing tears to his eyes.

After all, what kind of fucked up person would take advantage of his little brother like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should continue this, and I probably won't. Whatever though lol.


End file.
